


Building a Home

by jessi_08



Series: Home [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hope and Carli travel to Sweden they start talking about a house they were looking at buying for their offseasons, and how they'd turn it into their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Home

Carli looked over at Hope who was clutching the armrest of the seat. The big bad keeper had a secret that not many people knew, she hated flying. Take off was the worse part of it for her. Once they were in the air it was ok, and even landing wasn’t as bad. Carli put her hand over Hope’s and the keeper looked at her. 

“Just relax,” Carli said softly and Hope scoffed.

“Shut up,” She shot back and Carli rolled her eyes, it was always the same exchange. 

“So I was thinking,” Carli started she waited till Hope was looking back at her. “That house you sent me, I like it,” 

“Yeah?” Hope finally smiled, and relaxed a little. 

“Yeah, I can see it, us, there,”

“It’s pretty centrally located from both of us,” Hope said and Carli nodded.

“And secluded,” Carli said and Hope nodded. Hope desired to be away from all the rush of the cities they had been in for the last few years. She wanted, no needed, a place far away from other people. 

“So, you think we should?”

“Yeah, I think we should. I mean worst that can happen is we only use it a few times a year…”

“What if we make that our off-season home?” Hope asked quickly and Carli looked at her, a little confused, their off-season was spent traveling for the National team, it didn’t exist anymore.

“Off-season?”

“We have two years coming up of slight freedom,” Hope said and Carli nodded. 

“Ok, so that’s where we’ll be in the off-season,” 

“It’s close to a trainer and a good…”

“Hope, OK,” Carli said and Hope grinned. “We’ll buy it,” She smiled back at her.

“We’ll have a home,”

“Well that I already have, it just travels just as much as I do,” Carli smirked and Hope laughed, she leaned into Carli a little bit, allowing Carli to wrap an arm around her. 

“So that’s where we’ll meet when we have free time,”

“And that’s where we’ll be for holidays and where we’ll raise a family one day,” Carli promised and Hope smiled, she liked the idea of raising a family with Carli. 

“It’ll be perfect,”

“We have to completely redo that kitchen, though,”

“Oh I know, you can’t stand oak flooring,” Hope chuckled.

“That’s floor is terrible, and those counters, god no,” 

“We could knock that one wall out and open the kitchen to the living room, make it more open,”

“That’d be nice, then the wall of windows would light up the kitchen too,” 

“It has a walking path that runs the property, up into the mountains, by a river,” 

“We’ll have to get a hiking buddy,”  Carli kissed the top of Hope’s head. “Maybe we should start writing all these ideas down,”

“Yeah, that might be best,” She looked up at Carli. “I love you,” She said softly and Carli leaned down kissing her. 

“Well thank god, I wouldn’t want to make a home with someone that didn’t love me,” Carli said back and Hope laughed, snuggling closer to the woman. 

“So what’s on the top of the list of making our home?” Hope asked, digging a pen and paper out of her bag. Once the items were retrieved she settled back against Carli who wrapped her arms tightly around her.

“As long as it has you, it’s perfect,”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is again part of my 'Home' series, which is basically the different ideas of what is/makes a home. So any pairs you want to see or ideas done let me know and I'll see what I can do. As always let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
